


tfln meme fills

by lostemotion (geckoholic)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/lostemotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first of (hopefully!) several fills for a <a href="http://textsfromlastnight.com/">texts from last night</a> meme I posted on LJ to get back into the swing of things with writing smut. Therefore: short-ish flashfic for practice, usually unbeta'd. Consider yourself warned. ;)</p><p>Expect Marvel/MCU rarepairs, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfln meme fills

**Author's Note:**

> For [storiesfortravellers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers)'s prompt "(703): Today is an outside sex kind of day" for Clint/anyone. Naturally, I resorted to Clint/Kate. That's what an otp is for, right?

All things considered, she probably should have seen this coming. Well. Not this specifically, but the fact that his bad luck would, at some point, affect their sex life. Not for the first time she wonders whether reincarnation is real and what the fuck Clint's last alter ego had done to inflict this amount of foul luck on the current version. 

 

***

 

Kate can't even remember who came up with the idea, in hindsight. It was summer, hot, Clint's apartment didn't have air conditioning and, for some reason, he got squirmy as soon as she so much as lifted her shirt at her place. He has a problem with fucking her somewhere Teddy or Billy might politely knock out of the blue but, apparently, he has no such qualms about doing it out in the open, a lake on the outskirts of the city. 

Clint doesn't make sense. She’s stopped expecting him to. 

Anyway. They were back at his apartment, about to graduate from watching TV to making out on his couch, when she had noticed they were both uncomfortably sticky. Somewhat smelly, too. She had pointed that out, sitting back, removing her leg from where it had been applying well-measured pressure to his crotch, and he had pouted. They’d gotten into a fight about how his building was hotter than hell, and hey, _his building_ , maybe he ought to do something about that, and as per usual they had quick-fired arguments back and forth until one of them came up with a potentially disastrous solution that the other enthusiastically agreed to. 

That's how they’d ended up at the lake. The location had definitely been his idea, though, so logic dictates he's solely to blame. 

It’s quite nice. At first. Skinny dipping is never more fun than when it's boiling hot outside — she’d gone to summer camp almost every year, she's definitely done it enough times to sort it into categories — and, of course, it doesn’t take long until they remember _why_ they relocated in the first place. One of the benefits of dating another Avenger is he's perfectly capable of taking all her weight, even when they're _not_ standing in shallow, blissfully cold water, and so that's the position they go for. 

Clint mumbles an explanation for exactly why the water is so wonderfully cold into her neck, in between kissing and trying to suck a hickey into it, something about a feeding river bringing in colder water, flows and currents and other stuff she'd never have expected him to know. It doesn't surprise her anymore. Clint, despite all evidence to the contrary, isn't dumb, and she’s found that it's not unusual for him to come out with the weirdest nuggets of knowledge at the most improbable time. She swats at his head, both to try and interrupt his hickey-related efforts and prompt him to go lower, put that big mouth of his to more efficient use. 

She lets herself float back a little, trusting him to hold her up, and closes her eyes as he licks his way down her sternum, teasing around the swell of her breast. The water’s just high enough that it washes around her chest, makes her shiver. She shivers again when he takes advantage and blows at the wet skin around a nipple, the combination of cold water and a puff of air making it harden further. That’s the moment he chooses to lick around it, slowly, before closing his mouth over it and sucking gently.

It’s also the moment lights go on behind them, and Kate hears the sound of a car door being thrown closed.

Clint sets her down immediately, pushes her behind him and positions his body between her and whoever interrupted them, gives her time to find her bearings and peak out behind his shoulder just in time to have a flashlight shone in her face.

“This is private property,” a growly and obviously annoyed male voice announces, and were she to guess Kate would suspect it isn't the first time he’s stumbled into a wayward couple around here. “You're trespassing.”

In an entirely unsurprising twist of fate, Clint gives the worst reply to that he could've possibly come up with. “We, uh. We're Avengers.”

The flashlight wavers as the guy explods with laughter. “Sure. Of course you are. And I'm Doctor Strange.”

 

***

 

Half an hour later, and here they are, sitting in the cabin that doubles as the private security guard's office — wrapped in a blanket because neither of them had bothered to remember which way exactly their clothes had flown before they got into the water — and waiting to be picked up.

The guard had calmed down somewhat when he’d called the tower and, upon handing the phone to Clint, got confirmation of his identity, but he still hadn't let them back out to search for their clothes. Rules are rules, you see? He'd look for them in the morning and gladly post them to any address they'd like to give him.

Clint's crestfallen expression after the call left little room to guess which Avenger they'd pulled out of bed to identify his voice.

“Captain America?” Kate asks anyway, snuggling up to him under their blanket. Whatever grievous crime Clint had committed in his previous life, it had most likely involved bloody murder.

“Hmm,” he makes by way of an answer and closes his arms tighter around her.

**Author's Note:**

> [lostemotion@tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
